Hurt
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: 'lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk pasanganmu, sebelum tubuhnya menghapusmu dari memorinya' EXO fanfiction! XiuChen ChenMin here! DLDR , RnR please?


Hurt

Minseok menghapus airmatanya sambil berbalik, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya dan berjalan pulang.

Minseok tidak peduli kalau dibelakangnya ia mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terus memanggil dengan suara khas itu, ia hanya menunduk dan terus berjalan.

Pemuda Bakpao itu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dibalik poni panjang yang menutupi rambutnya,

"aku juga bisa lelah, Jongdae-ie"

Sudah jam 11 malam saat Jongdae sampai di apartemennya bersama Minseok, kekasihnya. Mereka berdua sudah tinggal bersama sejak SMA, sejak awal mereka sama-sama pindah ke Seoul dari Mokkpo.

Mereka berteman sejak SMP, kemudian memutuskan untuk bersama-sama meneruskan SMA dan perguruan tinggi di Seoul. Kedua orang tua mereka mengijinkan, asal mereka tinggal satu apartemen ,dengan alasan keamanan tentunya.

Siapa sangka keduanya memutuskan untuk berhubungan tepat setelah kelulusan SMA?

Jongdae duduk disofa apartemen mereka yang luas itu –berkat hasil kerja keras mereka yang kini sudah sama-sama bekerja- , Jongdae memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti Minseoknya berkali-kali?

Jongdae seorang yang sangat friendly. Dia mudah sekali dekat dengan siapapun. Saking baiknya, terkadang para gadis berfikir Jongdae memiliki rasa yang lebih, dan Jongdae bukan orang yang peka terhadap pandangan para gadis yang berbeda pada dirinya. Dia akan menyadari bahwa gadis yang dia anggap 'teman baiknya' itu menyukainya setelah ia melihat Minseok menangis di sudut ruangan.

Seperti saat ini.

Berkali-kali hal ini terjadi dan Jongdae terus memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak bersikap terlalu baik. Tapi tidak bisa, sulit rasanya. Berkali-kali Jongdae berjanji pada Minseok, tapi ia belum bisa memenuhi janjinya.

Jongdae memasuki kamar Minseok yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Mereka tidak satu kamar karena mereka ingin menghormati privasi masing-masing, walau kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun sesekali mereka akan tidur bersama, tidur dalam arti yang sebenarnya tentu saja.

Minseok tidur menyamping, membelakangi pintu masuk. Selimut hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke pipi chubbynya. Jongdae mendekat dan mengusap pipi itu, berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak airmata disana.

Minseok menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka matanya. Matanya benar-benar sembab dan sedikit memerah. Jongdae tetap mengusapnya, pandangan sayang terpancar jelas dari mata Jongdae.

"kau baru pulang?" pertanyaaan itu lolos dari mulut Minseok, suara serak khas orang yang habis menangis.

"ne. Mian, aku mau mengejarmu, tapi latihan akan segera dimulai" jelas Jongdae. Jongdae saat ini memang berstatus sebagai trainee suatu agensi besar saat ini, ia memiliki suara yang begitu indah.

"jadi siapa gadis itu?" tanya Minseok langsung, Jongdae menatap mata Minseok yang kini menatapnya, entah tatapan apa yang Minseok berikan, seperti semua perasaan tercampur aduk.

"dia temanku Minseokkie, sungguh aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya" jelas Jongdae.

"teman tidak akan memeluk temannya begitu erat saat sedang berkumpul bersama teman yang lain. Apa dia trainee juga?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae mengangguk. Gadis tadi memang seorang trainee juga.

Minseok duduk, sementara mata Jongdae tetap mengawasi kekasihnya itu.

"aku tau aku namja dan kita tidak seharusnya berhubungan" ucap Minseok pelan. Mata Jongdae terus mengawasi kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk itu. Perlahan selimut dibawahnya terlihat dibasahi oleh titik air bening dari mata Minseok.

Jongdae memeluk Minseok.

"aku yang mengajakmu merasakan hubungan yang salah ini. Aku tidak peduli apa kita pantas berhubungan atau tidak, yang aku tahu, aku menyayangi Kim Minseok. Saranghae" ucapnya tepat ditelinga Minseok. Namja mungil dalam dekapannya itu menangis, Jongdae mengusap punggungnya.

"kumohon maafkan aku Minseokkie"

Jongdae dan Minseok tengah menyantap sarapan mereka pagi ini. Keduanya makan dalam diam, sesekali Jongdae melirik smartphonenya, memeriksa jadwal latihannya hari ini.

"kau pulang jam berapa hari ini, Minseokkie?" tanya Jongdae.

Minseok bekerja di perusahaan makanan, tugas Minseok adalah membuat iklan untuk makanan itu. tepat sekali dengan jurusan kuliah yang dia ambil bersama Jongdae dulu, Desain Komunikasi Visual. Jongdae juga bekerja diperusahaan yang sama dan bagian yang sama sebelum menjadi trainee dulu.

"mungkin jam 5 sore. Aku tidak memiliki jadwal lembur hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Minseok balik.

"aku ingin kita berkencan malam ini. Tapi ke lotte world saja ya?" tanya Jongdae, Minseok tersenyum tipis.

"kau tau aku tidak akan menolaknya, Jongdae-ya" kemudian lelaki manis itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"aku pergi dulu, annyeong"

Jongdae mengangguk membalas sapaan Minseok. Tidak ada ciuman pagi dan Minseok tersenyum begitu tipis. Walau Minseok mengiyakan ajakan Jongdae, Jongdae rasa itu karna Minseok menghargainya, itu saja.

Jongdae tau suatu hari Minseok akan benar-benar marah padanya.

Jongdae menunggu Minseok didepan gerbang Lotte world. Terakhir, Minseok mengirim KaTalk, mengatakan ia masih berada di jalan, ia memang pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini.

Jongdae memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans panjang dengan kets biru kesukaanya. Tidak lupa snapback yang dibalik. Entah sudah berapa yeoja yang memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar.

Cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Minseok sampai. Namja manis itu berjalan kearah Jongdae. Berhubung Minseok hanya bagian periklanan, maka pakaian minseok tidak terlalu formal. Ia memakai jeans hitam dan kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, tentunya memakai jas juga, semi formal.

Jongdae tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minseok membawa jas yang sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Minseok menyerahkannya, dan tersenyum.

"kita masuk?" tanya Minseok langsung. Jongdae mengangguk dan menggandeng Minseok masuk ke dalam.

Setidaknya Minseok tersenyum padanya, lebih cerah dari tadi pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mereka baru keluar dari sebuah restaurant yang berada dalam lotte world. Setelah puas bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk makan dulu. Dan tentunya, mereka juga memutukan untuk menaiki bianglala besar sebelum pulang.

Kini keduanya berjalan menuju bianglala dan mengantri untuk naik. Minseok sudah lebih baik. Ia sudah bercerita tentang keadaan dikantor, dan tertawa. Jongdae tentu saja senang, berkali-kali ia mengusap rambut Minseok dengan sayang, ia benar-benar suka cara Minseok tertawa.

Begitu manis.

Keduanya kini menaiki Bianglala. Minseok langsung memandang langit luas dengan senyum yang mengembang. Langit malam kota Seoul yang gemerlap.

Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama hingga mereka berada di puncak tertinggi bianglala. Jongdae merangkul Minseok, sedangkan Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jongdae. Tangan Minseok memainkan jari-jari tangan jongdae yang lain, yang tidak memeluknya.

Bianglala mulai turun. Jongdae berfikir cukup lama untuk ini. Tapi ia tau, Jongdae tau ini saatnya.

"minseokkie" pangil Jongdae, Minseok membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman.

"aku.. benar-benar minta maaf soal kemarin, soal entah berapa puluh kali aku menyakitimu. Dan kau tahu sungguh, aku mencintaimu, Kim Minseok. Dan aku tidak peduli kalau orang lain menganggap kita salah, aku sangat menyayangimu."

Minseok memeluk Jongdae, menaruh dagunya di pundak namjachingunya itu.

"kau tau aku memaafkanmu" jawab Minseok.

"tapi aku tau pasti, kau tersakiti. Selalu tersakiti. Sedangkan aku terus terusan mendapat maaf darimu" kata Jongdae. Tangannya bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Minseok.

"kita harus mengakhiri semuanya sebelum kau lebih tersakiti lagi"

Minseok membatu. Jongdae dapat merasakan bahwa pelukan Minseok kini hanya sebatas tangan yang melingkar, bukannya usapan hangat. Jongdae juga dapat merasakan pundaknya basah.

"aku minta maaf Minseok. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihatmu sakit hati karenaku. Aku berjanji kalau aku sudah menjadi lebih baik, kita akan kembali bersama. Tapi untuk saat ini-"

"sudahlah" ucapan Minseok memutus kata-kata Jongdae. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Jongdae, sungguh. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita bisa menjadi sahabat lagi kan? Dan.. aku pegang janjimu, aku akan menunggumu" kata Minseok, setelahnya ia tersenyum.

Bianglala tepat sampai dibawah dan Minseok menarik Jongdae keluar.

"kajja, kita harus segera pulang ini sudah malam sekali Jongdae-ya. Kau ada Jadwal latihan besok pagi kan?" Minseok berkata-kata dengan nada yang ceria, meski matanya sembab. Jongdae mengangguk, mengiyakan. Minseok tersenyum dan menarik Jongdae pulang.

Tepat saat ia membalikkan wajahnya dari Jongdae, air matanya menetes.

Keduanya berjalan menuju apartemen mereka setelah turun dari bus. Keduanya diam, seakan terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Well, mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya tepat saat Jongdae akan berbelok memasuki apartemen. Minseok berfikir sejenak, ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih didepan Jongdae. Pandangannya mencari sesuatu, apapun. Dan ia menemukan sebuah supermarket diseberang jalan.

"jongdae-ya" Jongdae menoleh, kemudian bergumam lembut untuk menjawab panggilan Minseok.

"aku kesana sebentar ya, mau membeli minuman. Kau mau?" tanya Minseok, Jongdae menggeleng.

"tapi aku akan menunggu disini. Oh, kau mungkin bisa membeli beberapa botol jus untuuk persediaan di apartemen" kata Jongdae, Minseok mengangguk pasti. Keduanya berjalan menuju zebracross terdekat (?). sementara Minseok menyebrang, Jongdae menunggunya.

Minseok membeli beberapa minuman. Cukup banyak sebenarnya, terbukti dengan kantung plastik yang dibawanya, terlihat penuh, bahkan beberapa tutup botol terlihat keluar (?) dari si plastik.

Jongdae tersenyum ketika Minseok memberi pandangan aku-bisa-membawanya-tenang-saja sambil mengarahkan jari jempol tangan yang tidak memegang palstik, namun sesaat setelahnya Minseok membuka mulutnya, seakan berkata 'aww' tanpa suara.

Sikap konyol yang biasa Minseok tunjukkan saat mereka baik-baik saja.

Lampu penyeberangan menyala hijau, Minseok menlangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Ia melangkah dengan riang, sesekali menggerakkan tangannya seakan mau melempar plastik ditanggannya, dan Jongdae akan berpose seakan ia siap menangkap plastik itu.

Semua terasa begitu cepat ketika Jongdae mendengar suara mobil yang begitu keras. Kemudian ia melihat mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jongdae menoleh kearah Minseok yang masih berjalan riang.

"Minseokkie!"

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya, namun sayang,

Tubuhnya sudah dihantam oleh mobil tersebut, Minseok bahkan terlempar beberapa jauh dari jalanan.

Yang bisa Jongdae lakukan hanya berlari dan memeluk Minseok yang berdarah itu dengan erat, sambil sesekali berusaha memanggil orang-orang yang masih lewat disana,

Dalam hatinya ia menyesal, ia meninggalkan Minseok beberapa saat yang lalu dan kini Minseok berada dipelukannya, tak berdaya.

Sudah 5 jam lebih Minseok ditangani. Jongdae tidak bisa tenang. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia ingin menangis, namun rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Rasanya begitu sesak.

Tak lama dokter keluar. Jongdae langsung mengahampirinya, namun seorang suster menghalanginya. Suster itu memberi penjelasan bahwa Minseok sudah selesai ditangani dan dokter yang kelihatannya sudah berumur itu merasa tidak enak badan. Jongdae tentunya memaklumi, bahkan dokterpun bisa sakit, kan?

Jongdae menunggu Minseok dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dulu, sementara suster memasuki ruangan dokter, dan tak lama kemudian kembali sambil menyerahkan surat hasil pemeriksaan Minseok kedalam tangan Jongdae.

"teman anda baik-baik saja secara fisik. Hanya tangannya retak, namun akan kembali seperti semula dengan perawatan yang intens. Anda bisa mengunjungi ruangannya sekarang, saya permisi" Jongdae hanya mengangguk saja kemudian memasuki ruang rawat.

Jongdae masuk dan duduk di sebuah kursi disebelah tempat tidur Minseok. Ia mengusap kepala Minseok yang ditutupi perban. Jantung Jongdae terasa begitu sesak melihat orang yang begitu ia sayangi kini terbaring lemah.

"kumohon cepat lah sehat Minseokkie, namjachingu-ku"

Ya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersama Minseok dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan ia akan kehilangan Minseoknya.

Sudah 5 hari sejak kecelakaan, namun Minseok belum juga sadar. Jongdae meminta suster untuk memeriksa ulang tubuh Minseok, suster bilang, hasilnya akan keluar hari ini.

Jongdae baru kembali dari kantin rumah sakit. Ketika akan memasuki ruangan Minseok, seorang suster bertemu dengannya dan memberikan amplop hasil pemeriksaan Minseok. Jongdae menerimanya. Setelah berterimakasih, ia membuka amplop itu dan mulai membacanya sambil membuka pintu ruangan Minseok.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Minseoknya duduk di tempat tidur.

Duduk?

"minseokkie?"

Minseok menoleh, Jongdae tersenyum senang dan berlari memeluk Minseok.

"kau sudah sadar? Astaga, aku senang sekali Minseokkie. Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi, maafkan kesalahanku, sungguh aku mencintaimu, sangat, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" ucap Jongdae sambil terus memeluk Minseok.

Namun Minseok mendorong pundaknya. Jongdae hendak melayangkan protesnya, namun,

"kau... siapa?"

Jongdae melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya, ketika matanya berlaih kepada tangannya, dan melihat surat dokter yang belum sepenuhnya ia baca,

_Nama: Kim Minseok_

_Hasil pemeriksaan: Retrograde Amnesia_

'_lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk pasanganmu, sebelum tubuhnya menghapusmu dari memorinya'_

-End

Helloooooooo aku kembali lagi dengan FF XiuChen yang diketik Cuma 2 jam ini hahaha

Pertama, makasih banyak untuk yang udah komen di ff aku sebelumnya, seneng banget dapet respon dari kalian chingu~ aku ngerasa dihargain sebagai author #tsah

Ff The Big Eyes's Girl lagi dalam proses, buat yang nunggu (ada emangnya?), maaf ya lama. Makasih banget buat kalian yang udah review di ff tsb, penyemangat bangettt :D

Terakhir, mind to RnR?


End file.
